Ultimate Chimera
The Ultimate Chimera is an enemy in Mother 3. It is a battery-powered Chimera which takes on a hideous appearance due to being created from the DNA of numerous different species, making it one of the very few chimeras that were created from more than two such species; however, the specific animals used to create it are never revealed. It is first encountered in the Chimera Laboratory. Description The Ultimate Chimera is a red beast with tiny, indigo, bat-like wings, a pointed tail, horns (or pointed, cat-like ears), and slightly reptilian characteristics. Its most notable feature is its gigantic mouth, which stretches across much of the length of its body and is lined with huge, sharp teeth. It has a tiny bird on its back whose function is apparently to reactivate it. Appearances The Ultimate Chimera was created by Dr. Andonuts in the Chimera Laboratory to be the ultimate killing machine, but it went rogue before he could destroy its last weakness, an off-button on its back. First Encounter After Lucas and friends defeat the rogue Almost-Mecha Lion with the help of a Clayman, the laboratory is thrust into red alert: scientists have been overwhelmed by the Ultimate Chimera, which was among the chimeras that Salsa and Samba released, and is now free to roam the corridors unbound. It can appear in any room of the laboratory, and can also use the elevator. If it catches the party, they will be automatically defeated, evidently ranking it as one of the most threatening creatures in Mother 3, and the strongest 'enemy' in the game. Despite this, its movements are relatively simplistic; if it notices Lucas and co., it will move in a straight line towards them to the point where it will continue to bump into an obstacle between the two parties rather than go around it. At one point, the Chimera corners Lucas and his dog, Boney. Dr. Andonuts, hiding in a garbage can, tells Lucas to offer Boney as bait so he can press the power button, but Lucas refuses. Just as it dives at Lucas, Salsa, who remembered how Lucas saved him in the Sunshine Forest with the aid of the Dragos, jumps onto it and presses the button himself, deactivating the monster. After the Chimera is deactivated, Boney gets angry at Dr. Andonuts, who claims the bait suggestion was just a joke, and runs off with a barking Boney in pursuit. However, after all the other characters leave the hallway, the bird on its head simply pushes the button to revive it. Second Encounter It is encountered again in the Restroom Level of the Empire Porky Building in New Pork City, where it is guarding the Awesome Ring. To get the ring, Lucas has to enter the bathroom stall housing the monster, then quickly leave before it bites. If Lucas and co. then wait in the stall connecting to the next room, the Chimera will then bust down the door to its stall and walk around the room, giving the party an opportunity to run in and grab the Awesome Ring without being caught. In theory, it IS possible to run around the Ultimate Chimera and open the present before being caught, but this results in being defeated immediately after grabbing the ring, and generally requires heavy abuse of emulation save states to accomplish. If you use an invincibility hack, and you encounter the Ultimate Chimera, a battle will start, but you fight an Eerie Smile instead. ''Super Smash Bros. series'' Super Smash Bros. Brawl The Ultimate Chimera appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl on the New Pork City stage, where it appears and disappears at random times. Like in Mother 3, it wanders aimlessly and attacks the player when they are too close; however, if it spawns on a platform that a character is already on, it will not attack them until they leave the platform. Its bite deals 100% to 200% damage and massive knockback; the attack is designed to be an "instant kill" as it is in the Mother series, although the unfortunate character may survive if they bounce off enough walls, or ukemi them. The Ultimate Chimera returns in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, though in this game the bite instantly kills any fighter regardless of their damage. If the Ultimate Chimera is on the destructable platform at the bottom of the stage, the player has the opportunity to temporarily "defeat" it by smashing the platform with the Ultimate Chimera on it. It then will roar loudly as it plummets out of sight, though it will eventually respawn. Super Smash Bros Ultimate The Ultimate Chimera also appears in Super Smash Bros Ultimate, with a higher definition and more detailed design. Instead of dealing 100 damage and launching you into the Exosphere, the Ultimate Chimera kills you instantly, no matter the fighter's damage. Category:Enemies Category:Mother 3 Enemies Category:Chimeras Category:Pigmask Army Category:Strongest Bosses